Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team
|jname2= |boxart=MD Red EN boxart.jpg |boxart2=MD Blue EN boxart.jpg |caption=Boxart of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team |caption2=Boxart of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team |jbox=MD Red JP boxart.png |jbox2=MD Blue JP boxart.png |jcaption=Japanese boxart of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team |jcaption2=Japanese boxart of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team |platform=Game Boy Advance, Wii U (Virtual Console) Nintendo DS, Wii U (Virtual Console) |category=Dungeon crawler |players=1 |link_method=Dual-slot mode, Game Link Cable , DS Wireless |developer=Chunsoft |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation III side series |cero=All |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |grb=ALL |release_date_ja=November 17, 2005 (GBA, DS)Pokémon.co.jp March 23, 2016 (Wii U VC) |release_date_na=September 18, 2006 (GBA, DS)Pokémon.com (US) June 23, 2016 (Wii U VC) |release_date_au=September 28, 2006 (GBA, DS)Nintendo of Australia - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (archive)Nintendo of Australia - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (archive) February 12, 2016 (Wii U VC) |release_date_eu=November 10, 2006 (GBA, DS)Pokémon.com (UK) February 11, 2016 (Wii U VC) |release_date_kr=August 30, 2007 (Blue Rescue Team only)Nintendo of Korea |release_date_tw=November 17, 2005 (Blue Rescue Team only)Nintendo Phuten (archive) |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Pokémon.com (US) Pokémon.com (UK) Nintendo.com (Red Rescue Team) Nintendo.com (Blue Rescue Team) }} Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Japanese: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team) and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (Japanese: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team) are a matched pair of Pokémon games for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS, respectively. These games are the first two entries in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, an adaptation of the games for Pokémon. These two games were developed by Chunsoft and were published by Nintendo. They were released in Japan on November 17, 2005, and were released in the United States on September 18, 2006. In South Korea, Red Rescue Team was never released since the Nintendo DS was the first console launched by Nintendo of Korea. Nintendo of Korea also released a demo version of Blue Rescue Team for the PC, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gold Rescue Team. Both games were released for the Wii U Virtual Console in Europe on February 11, 2016, in Australia on February 12, 2016, in Japan on March 23, 2016, and in the United States on June 23, 2016. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon starts with the player as a human who is turned into a . A series of questions at the start of the game determines what Pokémon the player becomes. When the player first discovers that they are a Pokémon, they will first meet their partner who also happens to be a Pokémon. The journey begins with the player going out to find a lost . Once this first quest is done, the journey begins in earnest. All Pokémon from Generations , , and are available in this game; all may be encountered and recruited as the player ventures across the land and through various dungeons. The games have received adaptations in other formats through the anime episode Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! and the manga series Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. In the original Japanese release of Blue Rescue Team, a bug would wipe data from any Game Boy Advance game in the Nintendo DS's second slot that was not Red Rescue Team. This was fixed in all subsequent releases. Gameplay Like the main Pokémon RPGs, it has two gameplay modes; unlike the main RPGs, battle mode and dungeon mode are not distinct. It is a semi-turn-based game, with each step, attack, or item use being counted as a single turn. The size of a party is limited to four in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, compared to six in the main RPGs; furthermore, players are only able to directly control one Pokémon: their own character (or, later in the game, any other befriended Pokémon). The player's teammates are essentially autonomous, with player control being limited to general strategy such as avoiding Pokémon battles or not moving and staying in one place. The games use movesets from , although weather-inducing moves, , and are not contained in TMs. Plot Main story * The player wakes up one day in the Pokémon world, as a human turned into a Pokémon. * This world is suffering an imbalance in nature, with natural disasters occurring everywhere. * The player and their partner form a rescue team after successfully rescuing from Tiny Woods. * Soon after, they rescue two from Thunderwave Cave, one of which joins the team. * The player and co. save a from a on Mt. Steel. * Team Meanies steal the requests for help from the player's mailbox. The team rescues a who is stuck at Sinister Woods. * A is stuck at Silent Chasm. is asked to go. When he doesn't return the team goes down to rescue . * After kidnaps , the player must fight it at the top of Mt. Thunder. * The player consults for an explanation of their presence in this world as a Pokémon at Great Canyon. * The player learns of the legend of : one day, a human angered a and was cursed, however, his/her took the curse upon herself to save her master. However, the human selfishly deserts the cursed . prophesises that the selfish human would be reborn as a Pokémon, and when that happens, the balance of nature in the world would collapse. * convinces the Pokémon that the player is the selfish human in the legend of , and they decide to run them out of town. * To escape their pursuers the team pass through Lapis Cave and then Mt. Blaze, where they encounter . * The team enters Frosty Forest and is attacked by , who blames the player for bringing natural disasters to its forest. An steps in and stops the fighting, then joins the rescue team. * The player reaches Mt. Freeze and meets the of the legend. The player discovers that while part of the legend is true, and the selfish human from the legend is alive, it is not the player. * The player returns to the town, and is discredited. Meanwhile Team A.C.T. goes to the Magma Caverns to defeat . * and ask the player to go defeat the gang in the Uproar Forest. In return, they offer a peeled Chestnut, which is in turn used to convince the gang to help renovate the Team Base. * Team A.C.T. does not return, and a new team— , and —is formed to go rescue them. * The new team is also defeated. The player goes to Magma Cavern themselves to rescue Team A.C.T. * After defeating , announces that a falling star is headed towards the planet, and that it is the meteor that is causing the imbalance in nature. * reveals to the player, in a dream, the true reason for his/her transformation: the player was destined to be the savior of the Pokémon world; the player decided to erase the memories of being a human in order to cleanse the heart and mind. * The player goes to find at Sky Tower in order to convince it to destroy the falling star. * 's destroys the meteorite. However, the player ends up in the netherworld in the aftermath of the explosion; helps them return to the Pokémon world. * As the Pokémon celebrate the end of the calamities, the player says farewell and leaves to return to the human world. * After the credits roll, the player decides to remain in the Pokémon world, and reappears at the Team Base. Epilogue * The player gains entrance to Luminous Cave. * After talking to , and in order, the player goes to Stormy Sea and defeats . * After getting mail about a new dungeon, the player talks to Lombre. Then Shiftry will let the player go to Buried Relic. * Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, and Howling Forest open up after receiving specific Friend Areas from missions. * After getting HM in the Solar Cave, walks into Pokémon Square and collapses. The player and their partner take him back to their rescue base. * Spinda reveals he was looking for the mirage Pokémon, but doesn't know what it is. He gives the player the Clear Wing, then leaves and stays in Pokémon Square for a while. * The player's partner suggests that they go and speak to Xatu. * Upon reaching the top of the Great Canyon, Xatu reveals that the player must first go to the three fields and face the Lords of those areas (the Legendary beasts). * After clearing the Fiery Field and defeating Entei, turns the Clear Wing into the Red Wing. * After clearing the Lightning Field and defeating Raikou, turns the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing. * After clearing the Northwind Field and defeating Suicune, turns the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing, and Mt. Faraway is unlocked. * Once the player clears Mt. Faraway and defeats the , the player can go back to the Fields and Mt. Faraway to recruit the legendary beasts and Ho-Oh (if their Friend Areas have been opened). * If the player goes back to Pokémon Square and talks to Spinda, it will leave, encouraged to go exploring again. * After getting the Friend Area and obtaining Surf from Solar Cave, a flying Pokémon steals the TMs from Kecleon Wares and flees to the Northern Range. The player follows it and defeats the Pokémon, revealed to be . * Latios is revealed to have stolen the TMs because of losing in Pitfall Valley. The player saves her there using the Teleport Gem. Both Eon Pokémon may join the player's team afterwards. * Medicham and Ekans go to the Wish Cave to try to grant wishes for themselves. * Ekans is defeated and places a rescue request for Medicham, who is still stuck in the cave. * After rescuing Medicham, the player is rewarded with the Wish Stone, which can be used to make Jirachi grant a wish. * Medicham and Ekans reveal that Gengar is trying to climb Mt. Freeze. * Gengar asks the player to escort him up Mt. Freeze. * Gengar reveals himself to be the selfish human in the legend of Ninetales, and is the master of Gardevoir. * Ninetales gives Gengar the Nine Tail Crest, and sends him to Murky Cave. * The player and Gengar go rescue . Gardevoir then offers to join the player's rescue team, but it has lost all its memory relating to Gengar. * Once the player goes back and recruits Ho-Oh, a cutscene will be shown showing Blastoise and Charizard being KO'd by an incredibly strong Pokémon in an extremely tough dungeon. * When the player goes through the dungeon, the Pokémon is revealed as . * If the player has the Friend Area Cryptic Cave, Mewtwo will ask to join the player's rescue team second time through the dungeon if the player defeats Mewtwo. * After recruiting all of the legendary birds, the player talks to . The player then goes to and Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres will grant access to Silver Trench. *After recruiting , will appear outside the Team base. After that, Blastoise will come and say that he saw a cave and saw "weird things". Xatu will then name the place Meteor Cave. Then, the player will gain access to it. The player may recruit in the Meteor Cave. Blurb What if you woke up one day, and you were a Pokémon? What if all of a sudden you find yourself in a NEW world, where you can speak and interact with other Pokémon? The adventure begins when you and your partner Pokémon set out on rescue missions in a world ravaged by natural disasters. But what is your true purpose and destiny in this Pokémon world? That's the REAL mystery.... Characters Playable characters In the beginning of the game, the player takes a quiz. The answers to these questions determine a nature that decides which Pokémon the player starts with. Certain characters are only available to players of a certain gender. After the player's character is determined, they then choose their partner Pokémon. The partner can only be any of the Starter Pokémon from the first three Generations, including . However, the partner cannot be the same type as the player (although Eevee can evolve into the same type with a Stone). Non-player characters * (Player's dreams) Eventually able to be recruited after helping out Gengar. * (Hill of the Ancients) Stares into the sun all day, and can see into the future. * (Mt. Freeze) * (Uproar Forest) * (Uproar Forest) * (Uproar Forest) Helps build Team Base. Goes on strike, prompting the player to find s. * (Pokémon Square) Gives out the Munch Belt in exchange for items. * (Tiny Woods) Sends the player on their first quest to rescue Caterpie. * (Pokémon Square) Sends the player out to find the mirage Pokémon, Plot-set friends * * * * * * Pokémon Square * (younger) * (older) * * * * * → * * ×2 * ×2 Makuhita Dojo * Whiscash Pond * * * Pelipper Post Office * Pelipper Post Office ** * * (son) * (father) Rescue teams * Team A.C.T. ** ** ** * Team Meanies ** ** ** * Team Shifty ** ** ×2 * Team Constrictor ** ** ** * Team Hydro ** ** ** * Team Rumblerock ** ×2 ** Bosses # # Team Meanies # # # # ×3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Game-exclusive Pokémon Similar to the core series games, each version has its own game-exclusive Pokémon. They are: } |} |} | } |} |} |} Wonder Mail codes Codes, such as these, may unlock the Pokémon on the opposite version. Connectivity Unknown Dungeon A player with Blue Rescue Team can go to an (found as an option on the main screen) through wireless communication with another player. When both players have contacted each other, they should close their DS and wait till they automatically finish a random dungeon and return an item and sometimes recruit a Pokémon. The player can open his/her DS whenever they want even if the other player has already opened his/hers. Items received are usually rare. The player can go to the Unknown Dungeon however many times he/she likes, as long as the player has another player to communicate with. Rescuing The player can also go rescue another player who has fainted in a dungeon and prefers to await a rescue. The player can rescue from the title screen, or through Pelipper Post Office. The player should receive an SOS Mail from the other player through Wireless Mode or through a Password. When the player has received the SOS Mail, he/she can go rescue anytime he/she wants. The player can go rescue by talking with in the Post Office. However, the player who's awaiting rescue can cancel the wait. But the player who has already gotten the SOS Mail can rescue the other player and get a reward from Pelipper instead. Being rescued When the player faints in a certain dungeon, he/she can choose to send an SOS Mail to another player. While awaiting rescue, the player can explore on his/her current unlocked dungeons and can store items and Poké after completing the dungeon. The player can also organize his/her team members. The player is rescued when he/she receive an A-OK Mail. The player then may continue his/her exploration from the spot where he/she fainted. All items and Poké are restored. After the player completes or escapes from the dungeon, he/she may optionally (but recommended) go to Pelipper Post Office, or from the title screen, to send a Thank-You Mail in thanks for the rescue. The player may also choose whether or not to reward the rescuer with one of his/her items. Pokémon Trozei! The wireless communications function can be used to communicate with Pokémon Trozei! along with other copies of Blue Rescue Team. Prize coins are awarded to the copy of Trozei! while an item is awarded to the copy of Blue Rescue Team.Pokémon.co.jpPokémon.co.jpNintendo of Korea Staff Gallery PMD Red Rescue Team Logo JP.png|Japanese Red Rescue Team logo PMD Blue Rescue Team Logo JP.png|Japanese Blue Rescue Team logo PMD Red Rescue Team Logo EN.png|English Red Rescue Team logo PMD Blue Rescue Team Logo EN.png|English Blue Rescue Team logo Trivia * These are the first games that allow the player to understand what Pokémon are saying. * These are the first games in the franchise to allow the same move to be learned more than once at one time without a glitch. * The Generation IV is obtainable in these games through hacking, despite the fact that the games only contain Pokémon from the first three generations. * These games feature the most in a generation that has not been released at the time with five. There are statues of , , , and ; and Munchlax is an NPC in the game. * These are the only paired games to be released on separate handheld consoles. * Red Rescue Team was the last Pokémon game released on the Game Boy Advance. * The box arts of the games are linked. The blue rescue team is looking at the red rescue team through a hole in the ground. Also, Mudkip throws a rock in it which can be seen on the other box. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |fr=Pokémon Donjon Mystère: Équipe De Secours Rouge Pokémon Donjon Mystère: Équipe De Secours Bleue |de=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Rot Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Blau |it=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Squadra Rossa Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Squadra Blu |es=Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Azul |ko= }} See also * Mystery Dungeon game mechanics References Category:Games * Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Pokémon game crossovers Category:Virtual Console games Category:Wii U games de:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Blau und Team Rot es:Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul fr:Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Équipe de Secours Rouge et Bleue it:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Squadra Rossa e Squadra Blu ja:ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 青の救助隊・赤の救助隊 zh:宝可梦不可思议的迷宫 赤之救助队·青之救助队